The Psychic and the Seductress
by TheOneBlueGecko
Summary: Shawn is kidnapped and must solve a crime to win his freedom. Meanwhile Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter frantically search for Shawn, not knowing that their own lives are in danger as well.
1. Chapter 1

The psych office was brightly lit when Shawn walked through the front door, returning from his late night taco run. "Gus, food's here!" He cried out to his friend. Hearing no response Shawn continued in, assuming his friend was immersed in their case and not paying attention.

"Gus?" His friend was not at his desk; Shawn glanced around the office, but Gus was nowhere. Shawn dialed his phone of see what Gus was doing and was surprised to hear the cell phone ring near the couch. Setting his phone down on the desk Shawn went to investigate.

Gus's briefcase sat on the floor unclaimed. Shawn stopped for a moment, his mind racing. Gus would never forget his briefcase. Shawn pictured the parking lot outside; the little blue car was still there. None of the other nearby offices were open at that hour so there was no where he would walk to.

On edge Shawn turned quickly, thinking he heard a sound in the back room, but saw no one. Cautiously Shawn crept forward and through the doorway. "Shit!" Shawn swore as he rushed forward, seeing his friend lying face down on the ground. "Gus!" He knelt down next to his friend and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his friend was alive.

Shawn reached in his pocket for his phone when he remembered he had left it behind on his desk. He made to stand up when he felt something crash into his head.

Dazed, Shawn fell forward next to Gus, the pain of the blow blinded him, but he remained conscious. Thinking quickly, and knowing that his attacker probable had him outmatched, he let himself relax, feigning unconsciousness.

Hands roughly grabbed Shawn's arms and pulled them behind his back. A pair of handcuffs was placed tightly around his wrists, the icy metal cinching his skin.

After dropping Shawn's hands the attacker grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him out of the back room and through the office. Shawn felt himself dropped onto his back and groaned as the back of his head where he had just been hit slammed against the ground, his head exploding once again with pain and his stomach threatening to empty.

"Is he awake?" Shawn heard one of the attackers, a man, ask. Clearly there were at least two people in the room. Shawn felt a foot prod his side, but remained still.

"Nah, you need to be careful though, she wants him to still be unconscious when we arrive at the warehouse."

Shawn heard the two attackers ransacking the office, pulling out drawers and upturning chairs. He tried to think of who the men could possibly be, but he found it hard to focus. Their current case involved uncovering a cheating ring at a local junior high school and he could not imagine any of those students kidnapping him.

Opening his eye just a sliver Shawn could make out the shadowy figures of his attackers. The men were large and the faces were covered in some kind of mask. The glimmer of light was enough to 

make his the pain of his headache almost unbearable and he quickly closed his eyes. Shawn felt himself begin to slip into the painless relief of unconsciousness.

Catching himself Shawn forced his mind to keep working in an effort to stay awake. As blissful as sleep seemed he knew that any information he could over hear might help him in the long run.

Suddenly the men stopped trashing the office and Shawn felt hands grab his shirt once more and drag him through the office towards the front door. As he was pulled along he felt the back of his left shoe catch on the side of the rug and pull off. As the man continued to pull him his heal bounced painfully against the floor, yet another bruise to add to his growing collection.

As they passed through the doorway, Shawn felt his heal catch on the frame of the door and painfully strike the ground. At the unexpected pain, he cried out loud before quickly silencing himself. But his cover was blow.

Opening his eyes he saw a wide smile leering at him on the masked covered face. The man pulled back his arm and Shawn felt it crash against the side of his face. His vision flashed white before he quickly faded into the relief of the black nothingness.

The man felt the Shawn go limp in his arms, falling unconscious. With a glance around to ensure that there were no late night observers he continued to drag the body to the car. Motioning his partner over to help him, they dropped the psychic into the trunk of the car.

Shawn remained still, the jolt not enough to return him to the world of awareness. After one last glance for any observers he closed the trunk and discreetly drove the car out of the parking lot. He knew how to do his job without leaving evidence. Their gloves and masked removed their car and the men in it drove off into the night.

oooooo

Gus's return to consciousness was slow and confusing. He was not in his bed and the lights were on. Gus's carefully raised himself off of the floor. As he stood a splitting headache made a sudden appearance. Looking around he was confused to find himself in the back room of the Psych office and could not remember how he got there.

Gus tried to think back to the last thing he could remember, but was drawing a blank. He knew Shawn had gone to get tacos, he glanced at the clock, but that was over an hour ago. He raised his hand to his head and gasped in pain as he brushed the bump on the back of his head. Felling something wet he pulled his hand away and saw the blood. His stomached churned at the sight.

The fuzz in his brain allowed him a moment of clarity and he realized someone must have hit him with something. Only then did he realize that the office was ransacked, papers, drawers, and knick-knacks covering the floor.

What is Gus going to do? Who kidnapped Shawn? And Why?

Find out in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Gus's mind began to slowly process his surroundings as he desperately tried to figure out what was going on, the pain from the blow on the back of his head a constant, throbbing reminding that something terrible had happened at the Psych office.

Weaving his way through the mess, he carefully made his way over to the phone and dialed Juliet, knowing that she would make the matter a priority.

"Juliet!" Gus said quickly, cutting off her cheerful greeting.

"Gus?" She asked, confused that he would be calling her that late.

"Someone broke into the Psych office," Gus tried to explain.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked concerned, already motioning for Lassiter to follow her to the car.

"I guess, I think someone knocked me over the head, but I really can't remember."

"We'll call an ambulance to come over…"

"Juliet," Gus began again, interrupting the detective, "Shawn's not here and he should be."

Gus could hear Juliet talk to Lassiter, but could not make out what they were saying. "Don't touch anything, Gus. And don't worry, we will figure out what happened."

Gus hung up the phone and carefully made his way to the front door, avoiding touching any of the debris strewn across the floor. The cool air alleviated some of the pain of his headache and he tried to relax as he carefully sat down on one of the benches outside.

The darkness and the rhythmic sound of the waves drawing his mind away from the worries at hand and he found himself slip into sleep.

Within moments, Gus felt me himself shaken out of his quiet dark bliss by a hand on his shoulder and was assaulted by a the rotating red/blue light shining in his eyes. "Sir," the medic began as he pulled, "You passed out."

Gus sat, up trying to remember why he was sleeping on a bench outside the police office.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with you?"

Gus watched Lassiter's maroon car pull up alongside the ambulance and watched Lassiter and Juliet set out.

"Sir, we were told that you may have sustained a blow to your head, we are going to take you to the hospital."

Gus suddenly snapped out of his confusion and quickly stood up to talk to the detectives. "I'm fine," Gus explained to the medic, as he stumbled still dizzy from the blow to his head.

"Sir, if you could just sit…"

"Gus!" Juliet called out as she hurried over with Lassiter.

"We need to check him out, he appears to have sustained a concussion," the medic explained to the detectives. "He was passed out on the bench when we arrives a couple of minutes ago."

"Gus," Juliet explained, interrupting him as he was about to talk. "Have the medics check you out, we'll get your statement later."

"Did you touch anything?" Lassiter asked, before Gus was led away.

"Uh," Gus tried to think back to the office, "I woke up in the back room and I called Juliet on the phone. The front door was open. I don't think I touched anything else."

"That's fine, Gus. Go have the medics take a look at you." After Gus was led away Juliet turned angrily at Lassiter, "He needs help, we can question him later."

"We needed to know what he touched, before we go in."

"I know, it's just…" Juliet stopped talking and turned to the building.

"I'm worried about Spencer as well," Lassiter explained as he followed the detective.

"I know."

ooooooo

"How is he?" Lassiter asked the medic, watching Juliet approach Gus who was currently sitting on the floor of the ambulance. They had made their initial observations of the scene and were waiting for forensics to gather what evidence they could.

"His memory is quite spotty of the events around the time of the injury, a result of the concussion. The injury to the back of his head suggests he was struck by something heavy, but I cannot be more specific."

Lassiter made his way over to his partner and Gus.

"Tell me everything you can remember from before you were attacked," Juliet asked, sitting down next to Gus.

"Shawn went on a taco run, which was around 9 O'clock. I sat down at my desk to look at some information about the case we are working on for the police, the one about the cheating ring."

"Do you guys have any other cases that you are also working on?" Juliet asked.

"No. I mean Shawn sometimes takes cases without telling me, but I really don't think he had any others."

"So you were sitting down at your desk; did someone knock on the door or did you see or hear anything?"

"I really can't remember anything after that. The next thing that I can remember was waking up in the back room and then calling you. Do you think someone kidnapped Shawn?"

Juliet turned to Lassiter, who nodded, before answering. "We can't say for sure, but we found his phone in the office and a shoe that we believe to be his as well. There is not much to go on right now, but forensics is searching for anything that the person who broke in may have left behind. Also, although the office was ransacked, nothing appears to have been taken, at least nothing obvious. When they release you from the office we will have you check to see if you can find anything missing.

oooooo

Shawn was abruptly awoken by a loud rhythmic, tapping sound. Each sharp sound felt like another blow to his head, causing his stomach to suddenly flip and his dinner to threaten a repeat appearance.

Shawn looked up, the dimly lit room happily welcomed by his splitting headache. From the far side of the warehouse he was currently in he could just make out a figure in the darkness, the owner of the voice. The tap of her high heeled shoes echoing across the open space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With high heeled shoes tapping against to concert floor, their rhythmic drumming sending jolts of pain through Shawn's head, the woman in the darkness made her way across the dimly lit warehouse.

As she drew closer Shawn began to make out her appearance. The woman was tall and shapely. Each step, each tap of the high heels, was accompanied by a bounce in her hair and a swing in her hips. The red dress she was wearing accented her beauty, its color stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin and jet black hair.

One her face covering the skin around her eyes was a red mask, disguising much of her appearance. Shawn's thoughts repeating one of his father's many lessons from his youth, _"When a kidnapper shows you their face you know that they do not plan on releasing you."_ Shawn hoped that the anonymity of her appearance was a good sign that she did plan on releasing him.

With each movement of her shapely form two things became very clear to Shawn, the woman was incredibly beautiful and knew how to use that beauty to achieve her goals. Despite being tied to a chair and in pain, likely due to the woman's commands, Shawn could not help, but be attracted to the woman approaching his chair.

"I have a case for you, psychic," the woman stated, stopping a right in front of the chair Shawn was tied to, her sultry voice a welcome reprieve from the constant tapping.

"We have a phone number," Shawn explained, trying to maintain his normal sarcasm despite the fuzziness caused by the pain in his head, "You could have called. I would have been happy to make time for you; my psychic visions tell me that…"

Shawn stopped talking suddenly. The woman was calmly staring at him with a gleeful smile on her face and unnerved him more than anger would have. With surprising speed the woman grabbed his chin and tilted his face to meet her eyes, her fingers pressing against the bruise from the thugs punch, her nails digging into his skin.

"I have no time for your theatrics," the tone of the woman's voice quickly becoming one of caution. She pushed Shawn's face away and backed up a step. "You will be wise to not joke with me."

The woman looked to the shadows at the right side of the warehouse and snapped her fingers. From the darkness a man appeared, "Get him something for the headache he inevitable has and take him to the office."

The woman turned and strode out of the warehouse; her heals tapping once again across the floor.

The man from the shadows approached Shawn and he recognized him as the one of punched him earlier that night at the Psych Office. "Hey, buddy," he greeted the man as he approached, with a glass of water and a container of pills, looking up at the ski mask Shawn continued. "Do people actually 

wear those skiing? I know every time I have gone skiing there has not a single ski mask in sight? If people don't use those things skiing, why are they called that?"

The man stood still for a moment thinking before responding, "No idea." The man carefully untied Shawn's hands from behind the chair and helped him stand up, glancing to the side as he did so. In the shadows Shawn could make out the faint shape of another person, probably the other man from the warehouse, and knew that there was no way he would be able to just run free.

"Here." The man held out the bottle of pills and water for Shawn to take.

Shawn thought for a moment before moving, thinking that the pills could be poisoned. However, he quickly rejected the idea; he had been unconscious for sometime if they wanted him dead they would have done that already. After swallowing some pills with the water Shawn was led, roughly out of the warehouse and through a doorway to the office the woman had entered earlier.

ooooooo

Gus leaned back against the hospital bed. The doctors said that he would be fine, but wanted him to stay the night for observations. He was in a room by himself and stationed outside his door was a uniformed cop, stationed there for his protection. It was unlikely that the people who ransacked the office and kidnapped Shawn would come back for him, but Juliet said she was unwilling to take any chances.

He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep. He was grateful for the pain medication, but it made him tired. Gus looked up, hearing someone knock on his door. He expected to see one of the detectives wanting to ask him for an official statement, his parents were out of town and would not return for several days. However, Gus was surprised to see Henry standing patiently outside the door. Seeing Gus's confusion he spoke, "Detective O'Hara called me about the attack."


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter; I have been having computer difficulties. I expect to be able to continue with almost daily updates until the story is over.

"Mr. Spencer," Gus began seeing Shawn's dad standing by the door. He was unsure what to say in the situation having no idea where Shawn was or what had even happened. "I am so sorry," Gus explained, unable to come up with anything more comforting. Gus looked down at the blanket and began pulling on a thread, slowly unraveling the edge.

Henry slowly made his way into Gus's room, sat down on the chair by the bed, and remained in silence for several minutes, staring at the floor before responding. "The police have been searching the room for anything that may lead them somewhere. Detective O'Hara asked me to come down here so that she can go over the information they have found with both of us at once.

"I called your parents," Henry continued.

Gus looked up from the blanket he was unraveling, "Are they coming back?"

"No, they said that there was no way for them to return for a few more days. Are you ok? O'Hara told me that you were knocked out."

"I'm fine, concussion and a head ache, which the pain medication has helped. Nothing worse than I got with Shawn when we were younger. There was the one time at Mrs. Kraus's when Shawn climbed that tree…" Gus stopped midway through the description and turned to Henry with a sad smile, the memory of his childhood only cementing is worry for his friend.

"And Shawn fell on top of you, breaking you arm," Henry finished the story.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster." Gus and Henry both turned towards the door, interrupted from the awkward silence they had once again fallen into. Lassiter walked in followed closely by Juliet.

Juliet began speaking, "We have reason to believe that whoever kidnapped Shawn and assaulted Gus is a professional. While we have not yet compared all the prints in the room against your prints, Gus, and Shawn's, there is evidence to suggest that whoever did this wore gloves. In addition they were very careful not to be caught by any of the security cameras by your office. This suggests that they are experienced criminals."

"Have there been any demands?" Henry asked, noticing that any mention of a ransom note had been left out.

Lassiter looked Henry in the eye and responded, "There has been no contact from those responsible. But it is still early."

Henry sunk back into his chair, he knew from his time on the force that a lack of ransom demands was not a good thing. From the look he received from the detectives he knew they understood this as well.

"Mr. Spencer, please think if you or any of your family have so sort of connection with an organized crime ring, or some other group or individual that would have access to these sorts of kidnappers and call us if you have anything. Gus, we are going to need your official statement. Are up to talking with us now?"

"Of course anything."

Ooooooo

Shawn was led into the office of the building, blinking heavily to adjust to the light. He hoped that the pain medication would begin working soon. Inside off the office were a large table and several metal folding chairs.

On one of the chairs sat the woman, her legs crossed and her dress creeping up her leg, showing her thigh. Shawn quickly looked up at the woman's face. Her smile clearly showed that her pose was intentional and had her desired effect.

"Sit down," the woman commanded, gesturing to a seat at the far end of the table. Shawn plopped down in the chair and turned back toward the woman.

"You haven't told me your name?" Shawn began.

"You can call me whatever you want," the woman stated.

"How about, Jessica Rabbit?" Shawn suggested.

The woman smiled, "'I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way.' I know the movie." The woman turned to one of the guards at the door and snapped her finders at him; he immediately brought over a file which he dropped in front of Shawn. "Getting down to business, in that file are pictures of a crime scene, I need you to figure out who did it."

Shawn flipped through the sheets of paper and pictures before closing the file. "I don't know, it is hard to get a psychic read from a photo alone I think I might…" He stopped talking when the woman stood up and walked over with a number of photos in her hand and placed them one by one in front of Shawn.

"If you don't solve the case, it will become very dangerous for them," the woman threatened.

Shawn looked down at the photos in worry. Lined up side by side were pictures of Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, and his dad going about their day to day lives, unaware that anyone was following them. "I'll do it," Shawn stated, his eyes not leaving the photos.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn pushed the pictures of his friends and family to the center of the table as the woman continued to stand beside him. All sense of flirtation was gone from the woman's demeanor the moment she laid out the photographs and replaced by a threatening stance and a silent glair.

The first item in the file was a list of items that had been stolen from the location; a music player, and undisclosed amount of money, and a pair of jeans. The moment Shawn saw the list when he first saw the file he knew there had to be more to the case than met the eye or whoever this woman was took petty crime way to seriously.

Following the list were several photographs of a bed room that appeared to belong to a teenager. The first showed the bed, which was unmade, not surprising there given the owner. The second showed the dresser and part of a wall. The drawers of the dresser were pulled out and the partially folded t-shirts suggested that someone searched through the drawers for something. On the wall Shawn could make out the corner of a poster for some rock band called "The Alphanumerics", but there was nothing special to it beyond the geekiness of the name.

The next few photos showed other parts of the room, but nothing special. However, the last one caught his eye. The bed room window was open, now while it was not unusual for a teenage boy to leave his window unlatched and open his room to the possibility of being broken into, Shawn did not think this was the case. Picking up the photo he could better make out a smudge mark on the window. On the lower right corner of the window was a dark mark that looked as if it had been made by the teenage boy's hand as he pushed against the frame every time he climbed out. What caught Shawn's eye was a blue handprint in the exact same area.

Shawn slipped back to an earlier photo that showed the desk. Tipped over near the back of the desk was a tipped over bottle of blue ink, the kind used for drawing, some of the earlier pictures of the walls had elaborate pen drawings of them, all in blue ink. Shawn flipped back to the photo of the window; the color of the ink was a match.

Closing the folder Shawn turned to face the woman. "My psychic senses are telling me that…"

The woman help up a hand telling Shawn to stop, "No psychic crap, just tell me what you see."

"Ok, the items stolen from the room are all small ticket items that would only appeal to someone who was not a hardened criminal or someone who was returning to his room to get some things he left behind. The teenager who lives here snuck back into the room to get his money that he hid in his t-shirt drawer and his music player which he must have kept on his desk. In the process he knocked over some ink and put his hand in it, he may have spilled some on his pants as well, which would account for the missing pair of jeans. The hand print on the windowsill in the exact place as all the others is what suggests that it was the same kid that lives in the room."

"Good," the woman responded with a smile as she walked over to the doorway, although, from what Shawn could make out of her eyes from behind her mask, she was clearly upset by something as well. "Hand him the other file," she commanded the guard by the door, "and call me if he figures anything out."

The guard by the door walked over and handed Shawn another file, similar to the one already in front of him. The moment he opened the file he knew why the woman seemed upset. The first item in the file was of a teenage boy, wearing a t-shirt with the words "The Alphamumerics" on it, and his right hand covered in blue ink. Surrounding his pale body was a pool of red blood.

ooooo

Gus walked out of the hospital and into a cab. The doctors determined that there were no lingering effects of his attack and he was desperate to get to the police station to see if they had made any progress. Juliet had told him, when she left the night before, that she would call the hospital the moment they had any information on Shawn, and while no call came in, Gus still wanted to check.

Once the cab stopped outside the station and Gus quickly paid for the trip he ran up the stairs into the police station. The moment he saw Juliet, he knew the situation for Shawn had not improved, the shake of her head confirmed it.

Juliet walked over to Gus, "We have not heard anything from the people that took Shawn and, while we are all still going over the scene and the crime scene photos, all evidence still supports the theory that the people who kidnapped him were professionals and did not leave anything behind."

Gus, merely nodded, unsure of what to say before turning to Lassiter who was sitting at his desk who seemed to be intently focusing one of the support columns. Noticing Gus staring at her partner, Juliet turned as well.

"Lassiter?" Juliet questioned.

Lassiter stood up quickly with a hopeful expression on his face and grabbed his coat. "Juliet, we need to go to the taco place we ate at last week, bring Gus as well."

"What is it?"

Lassiter walked quickly to the exit, explaining as he walked, "Last week when we were eating I noticed that there was a man by the beach that was watching us. It was odd at the time, but not that weird, and I dismissed him as probably just some criminal that I put away at some point and has sense been released. However, as I think about it now I am sure I never arrested the man."

"What does this mean?" Gus asked, confused.

"If the people that took Shawn as professionals they would want to collect as much information as they could about him before they actually kidnapped him, this would include collecting information about his friends and the people he works with. I don't think that the taco place has a camera, but I am sure the bank next to it does, if they are keeping the tapes as they should be we will be able to get a picture of this man."


End file.
